gwsnfandomcom-20200214-history
YOLOWA
"YOLOWA" (욜로와) is a song by GWSN. It is the second track on their debut mini-album THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one which will be released on September 5, 2018. Lyrics Miya Seokyoung Seoryoung Anne Minju Soso Lena Hangul= 숨이 막힐 듯해 보여도 한숨은 자꾸만 흘러나와 Oh 그늘의 그늘에 가려 Oh 빛을 져 버리고 말어 어두워 두려워지기 만해 Uh 이젠 지긋 지긋해 내 티끌모아 태산 나 삐끗 삐끗해 내 B''급 ''B급 일상 난 빙글 빙글해 또 비교 비교해 희비가 갈리네 난 비만 남았네 Oh 언제부터 이랬을까 우리가 (Uh) 다시 또 어두워 지기 전에 (Uh uh) 자 one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine (Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!) 열을 세고 나면 우리 떠나자 (Hey! Hey! Hey!) 딱 지금 이순간 딱 오늘 하루만 Livin' la vida loca 나 하쿠나 마타타 뭐든 외쳐봐 봐 Lalala 내 손을 잡아 봐봐 (YOLOWA) Lalala 괜찮아 이리 와봐 (YOLOWA Baraba) 걱정은 하지마 내일로 미뤄 놔 널 잃어가지마 마 마 YOLOWA LOWA LOWA YOLOWA LOWA LOWA 하나 둘 모두 다 쏴 버려 Uh (뱅베레 뱅뱅뱅) 여기도 저기도 Uh (Pow pow, what happened?) 날 괴롭히는 모든 것들 모아서 (Uh uh) 자 모두 다 쓰러져 버리게 만들어 자 one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine (Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!) 열을 세고 나면 우리 떠나자 (Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!) 딱 지금 이순간 딱 오늘 하루만 Livin' la vida loca 나 하쿠나 마타타 뭐든 외쳐봐 봐 Lalala 내 손을 잡아 봐봐 (YOLOWA) Lalala 괜찮아 이리 와봐 (YOLOWA Baraba) 걱정은 하지마 내일로 미뤄 놔 널 잃어가지마 마 마 YOLOWA LOWA LOWA YOLOWA LOWA LOWA Lalala 널 잃어버리지마 Lalala 널 잊어버리지마 딱 지금 이순간 딱 오늘 하루만 네가 좋아하던 너를 찾아가 Lalala 내 손을 잡아 봐봐 (Oh 날 잡아봐 봐) Lalala 괜찮아 이리 와봐 (괜찮아 이리와 봐) 걱정은 하지마 내일로 미뤄 놔 널 잃어가지마 마 마 YOLOWA LOWA LOWA YOLOWA LOWA LOWA (Woo Wah Ah) |-| Romanization= sum-i makhil deushae boyeodo hansum-eun jakkuman heulleonawa Oh geuneur-ui geuner-e garyeo Oh bich-eul jyeo beoligo mal-eo eoduwo duelyeowojigi manhae Uh ijen jigeus jigeunhae nae tikkulmoa taesan na ppikkeus ppikkeushae nae B''geub ''B''geub ilsang nan bing-eul bing-eulhae tto bigyo bigyohae huibiga galline nan biman nam-assne ''Oh eonjebuteo ilaess-eulkka uliga (Uh''dasi tto eoduwo jigi jeon-e (''Uh uh) ja One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine (Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!) yeol-eul sego namyeon uri tteonaja (Hey! Hey! Hey!) ttag jigeum isungan ttag oneul haruman Livin' la vida loca na hakuna matata mwodeun oechyeonbwa bwa Lalala nae son-eul jab-a bwabwa (YOLOWA) Lalala gwaenchan-a ili wabwa (YOLOWA baraba) geogjeong-eun hajima naeillo milwo nwa neol irheogajima ma ma YOLOWA LOWA LOWA YOLOWA LOWA LOWA hana dul modu da sswa beoryeo Uh (baengbere baengbaengbaeng) yeogido jeogido Uh (Pow pow, what happened?) neol gwirobhineun modeun geotdeul moaseo (Uh uh) ja modu da sseuleojyeo beorige mandeur-eo ja One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine (Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!) yeol-eul sego namyeon uri tteonaja (Hey! Hey! Hey!) ttag jigeum isungan ttag oneul haruman Livin' la vida loca na hakuna matata mwodeun oechyeonbwa bwa Lalala nae son-eul jab-a bwabwa (YOLOWA) Lalala gwaenchan-a ili wabwa (YOLOWA baraba) geogjeong-eun hajima naeillo milwo nwa neol irheogajima ma ma YOLOWA LOWA LOWA YOLOWA LOWA LOWA Lalala neol irh-eobeorijima Lalala neol ij-eobeorijima ttak jigeum isungan ttak oneul haruman nega joh-ahadeon nareul chaj-aga Lalala nae soneul jab-a bawbwa (Oh nal jab-abwa bwa) Lalala gwaenchan-a iri wabwa (gwaenchana iriwa bwa) geogjeongeun hajima naeilli milwo nwi neol irh-eogajima ma ma YOLOWA LOWA LOWA YOLOWA LOWA LOWA (Woo Wah Ah) |-| Translation= You look breathtaking Breath keeps flowing Oh shadowed in the shade Oh don't let go of the light It's dark and I'm afraid Uh Now I'm sick of it, sick of it, my teardrops make a shower I'm falling, falling my B class daily life I'm spinning round and round, comparing, comparing again Those angry feelings in me left Oh since when did we do this Uh Before it gets dark again Uh uh Here one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine (Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!) After counting to ten we leave (Hey! Hey! Hey!) Just right now, just one day today I'm livin' la vida loca Hakuna matata, look at everything she yelled Lalala let me see you hold my hand (YOLOWA) Lalala it's okay come here (YOLOWA Baraba) Don't worry, put it off until tomorrow I won't forget you YOLOWA LOWA LOWA YOLOWA LOWA LOWA One, two, shoot it all Uh (Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang) Here and there Uh (Pow pow, what happened?) I gather all the things that both me Uh uh Here, everyone fall down, throw it all away Here one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine (Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!) After counting to ten we leave (Hey! Hey! Hey!) Just right now, just one day today I'm livin' la vida loca Hakuna matata, look at everything she yelled Lalala let me see you hold my hand (YOLOWA) Lalala it's okay come here (YOLOWA Baraba) Don't worry, put it off until tomorrow I won't forget you YOLOWA LOWA LOWA YOLOWA LOWA LOWA Lalala I won't lose you Lalala I won't forget you Just right now, just one day today Go to the one you like Lalala let me see you hold my hand (Oh hold me) Lalala it's okay come here (It's okay, come here) Don't worry, put it off until tomorrow I won't forget you YOLOWA LOWA LOWA YOLOWA LOWA LOWA (Woo Wah Ah) Video Gallery TBA Trivia *There are two pop culture references in the lyrics of this song. **"Livin' La Vida Loca" is a song by the Puerto Rican singer Ricky Martin. **"Hakuna Matata" (하쿠나 마타타) is a song from the 1994 Disney movie The Lion King. Category:Discography Category:GWSN Category:Songs Category:THE PARK IN THE NIGHT part one